stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Red
Russel Armitage, known commonly as Red, is the Universe Crew's second-in-command. Red is a sophomore college student in Pearlshore World University, is one of the founding members of the Universe Crew and is Jessie's boyfriend. Appearance Red's main body color is red and has a black outline. His eyes are light blue, likely to signify his good character nature and his own static-shift power. In his anime design, Red has average black hair with much of his front hair kept to the right. Personality History be Added... Plot 'Chapter I' 'Part 1' Red enrolls at Hope City High School and gets accepted as a student despite his lack of grade school credentials. After a couple of days of normality, on his way home, he is confronted by his old adversary, Darkmon Greene, and asks him to leave him alone. Greene refuses, telling him that just because he is now in high school, does not mean he can live a normal life and forget about his past. Red tells him to get over what happened and move on, but Greene refuses to let him past. This provokes a fight between the two that is witnessed by Vincent Universe. The fight ends with Red losing to Darkmon, but the latter leaves soon after. Sometime later, Red wakes up in an old warehouse and meets Jay, an old man, and is told that Vincent had picked him up and tried to get him to a medical center before they were cornered by a bunch of criminals, adding that he rescued both boys after Vincent tried to protect him. When Vincent wakes up after, Red thanks him for what he did. Afterwards, both boys express their gratitude to Jay for looking after them and leave. While on his way home, Red formally introduces himself to Vincent and offers a hand shake as a sign of friendship, which Vincent accepts. The following day, however, Red faces Darkmon in an alley, causing another fight to erupt between them, but this time, Vincent, who had followed Red, attempts to stop it. Red intercepts an attack meant for his new friend, causing him to be knocked out. 'Part 2' Red and the rest of the Universe Crew are on their way to New Virginia City, having been invited their by an old friend of Jay's. 'Chapter III' 'Part 1' 'Chapter IV' 'Part 1' 'Chapter V' 'Part 1' 'Chapter VI' 'Part 1' Powers and Abilities 'Static Speed-shift' Red is able to manipulate his own agility which makes him unnaturally fast and boosts his own strength at the same time. 'Electric Immunity' Due to his static speed-shift, Red is immune to all sorts of electric-based attacks and therefore takes no damage from them, however he does feel the attack but does not actually feel pain at all except that he is still able to receive the attack, but not on a dangerous level. Because of this, he can sometimes become a living conductor where he is able to transfer the electricity that was put on him and either redirect it back to his opponent or onto something else. However, a disadvantage to this is that if he takes on too much energy that he can handle alone, it will exhaust and eventually kill him, only if it exceeds the limit that he can conduct it. Relationships --- ''Red's Relationships'' Gallery 'Chapter I' VincentAndTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Red, alongside his friends in the Universe Crew (Chapter I - Season 1) TheUniverseCrew(1).png|Red, alongside the rest of the Universe Crew TheUniverseCrew(SUCHISE1OldPic).png|Red and his friends taking a group photo (Chapter I - Season 1) 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' Red(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Red as he appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 Red(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Red as he appears in Season 3 of Chapter IV UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG Red -- artwork 2.png 'Chapter V' 'Chapter VI' 'Others' LazyDrawing(5).png|Red and Vincent The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Red in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 Trivia *Much like Darkmon is based off of Mr. Green, Red is based off of Mr. Red from the original Shock Trilogy. *Red prefers being called by his alias rather than his actual name. *Red did not have an outline during the first several episodes of Chapter I. It wasn't until Episode 11 that he was given a black outline in order to differentiate himself from Vincent. Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)